Bad Romance
by welshgleek
Summary: Teacher Puck and student rachel... A lot of smut so be warned! There's also a bit of Sam and Rachel, Santana and Rachel (femslash, only in one chapter and a bit of Britt sprinkled in) and Santana, Brittany and Rachel friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story so let me know what you all think. I love hearing from you all. I had originally thought of this type of story and then aussiegleek18 gave me a prompt to do it also. **

My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and this year is my second year at high school. I have a great feeling about this year.

I turn away from my locker and get slushied, "Loser!" the jocks shout at me.

Why would they start the new school year any different than any other?

Mr Schue left at the end of last year to go and teach performing arts in some New York high school, I wonder who the new teacher will be they must of hired one in because no teacher here agrees with the glee club.

I clean myself off and now I am going to glee club.

I walk in and take my usual seat, front row and right in the centre. I look around and realise that I am unusually late seeing as most of the club are already there.

First off there is Santana she's a bitch but I respect her for it.

Then there's Quinn who was pregnant last year and then gave up her baby for adoption, she is still the head bitch in charge though no matter what Santana thinks.

Next up there is Brittany, most people say that she is dumb but she really isn't what she says is all true and most of it is logical. She is also an amazing dancer.

Mercedes is the black diva of the club and says that every performance needs some chocolate thunder, I sometimes wonder about that girl.

Kurt is the gay diva of the club and likes to challenge me for solos, like last year he tried to challenge me for defying gravity I'm sorry that is just not acceptable.

Finn is Quinn's boyfriend and the father of the child they gave up, he is goofy and is the leading male of the club.

Tina faked a stutter last year and is now much more confident than what she used to be.

Artie is in a wheelchair but his rapping skills are amazing.

Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend and has been for like ever.

Finally there's Mike whose dancing skills are amazing and is Brittany's leading man in the dance numbers.

Everyone is sitting and chatting while we wait for our new teacher to arrive.

He walks through the door and I turn my attention to him and I like what I see.

He has a Mohawk which should look stupid and it would on every other guy in the world but not him, he has tanned skin and hazel eyes. He is well built and looks like he is a rough around the edges kind of guy. His look is smoldering and boy would I love a piece of that. Shut up Rachel.

"Hello, New Directions my name is Mr Puckerman put you can all call me Puck," he introduces himself and I find myself wishing I could know his real name so that I could call him by that instead.

He teaches the lesson and I hardly pay attention because his looks are distracting me.

The bell goes signalling the end of the day and I rush out so that I can get home and take care of the ache that has been between my legs since I clapped eyes on Mr Puckerman.

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I had positive responses to chapter one so I will continue... let me know what you all think guys.**

I walk into glee and Mr Puckerman is already there, but I am the first member to arrive, this is how it normally is.

"Hello Rachel," Mr Puckerman greets me.

"Hello, sir, how are you today?" I ask him.

"Good, I really like working here so far. How are you?" he says to me.

"I'm ok thank you," I say and I can't hide the sad tone in my voice which rats me out that I am lying. Before he can question me any further the rest of the glee club stroll in.

I sit down in my usual seat and it just so happens that Finn is sitting in the chair next to me.

Quinn rushes in and notices this seating arrangement and doesn't waste any time in having a go at me, "What are you doing sitting next to MY boyfriend manhands?"

"Quinn I can asure you I am sitting in my normal seat it is him that has moved seats," I explain in a polite tone.

"I don't give a shit about him moving I care that you took the seat that I should be sat in after all he's my boyfriend and he wouldn't want someone who doesn't remotely look like a girl to be next to him. So move your ass now!" she yells at me.

"Ok," I say without putting up a fight and I move to an empty seat very the far corner of the room, on my own and isolated just like the rest of the club like it. They use me for my talent and that is it. I notice that Mr Puckerman doesn't like what he saw but he doesn't say anything about it.

After glee is over I walk out of the choir room only to be hit by a cherry slushy, great and I left my bag in glee so I need to get that for my change of clothes.

I go back into the choir room hoping that everyone had left, but Mr Puckerman was still there.

"Who did this to you Rachel?" he asks me shocked at what he saw.

"Some of the jocks no big deal, I've just come to get my bag," I say to him not wanting his pity.

"This is a big deal Rachel. Once you have cleaned yourself up come to my office ok," he says to me with a look of concern on his face.

"Ok," I reply and walk out. Maybe just maybe he thinks I'm hot or something and wants the same as I do. He clearly cares about me.

I rush cleaning myself off and then head to his office.

I knock his door and he tells me to come in.

"We need to talk Rachel," he says to me.

"About what sir I've done nothing wrong," I say to him confused.

"I know that Rach, I want to know why you ignore the way others treat you," he says to me.

"It's water off a ducks back these days," I say to him.

"Well that shouldn't be the case, you should stand up for yourself. I didn't get involved today because I wanted to know how you reacted and personally I would have rathered you slap her than just sit there and take it," he says to me.

I walk around to his side of the desk and sit on the table.

"Really? So next time you'll do something about it?" I ask hopefully, I really want an end to this bullying.

"Yes I will, you don't deserve this type of treatment you're going to get out of this loser town because you are a star," he says to me and I forget that he is a teacher and kiss him.

He pulls away straight away.

"What do you think you're doing Rachel?" he asks me furious with my actions.

"I'm sorry I had better go..." I say and walk out.

**Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a review suggesting I use a beta but I want my fanfictions to be all mine and not corrected by someone else. Also the prompt that was from aussiegleek18 was to write a long smutty one shot of a teacher puck and a student Rachel so because I had another reader who wanted to have a story line with teacher/student relationship it spurred me on to do it, this story however will only have the smut part in it and I have my own idea for this storyline. Continue to let me know what you think.**

I must avoid Mr Puckerman at all costs, it was so embarrassing yesterday, and oh there he is again lucky I am by the ladies room.

I duck into the restroom and realise that I need to get a boyfriend for two reasons, reason number one is so that I can then have someone take my mind of Mr Puckerman and reason number two will be so that maybe I can show him I can have an adult relationship and make him jelous.

I am a god damn genius.

It should be safe now, I notice the new guy who I have heard Kurt obsessing over, I walk over to him with an air of confidence about myself.

"Hey," I say, I can be casual when I want to be.

"Hey," he replies and turns to face me properly.

"So you're new here?" I ask although I know that this is true.

"Yes, I just moved here from Kentucky. I'm Sam by the way," he introduces himself.

"I'm Rachel," I introduce myself.

"Are you the one who is determined to be a star?" he asks me. Oh no I wonder what else he's heard about me.

"Uh, yes I am," I reply.

"Cool, so you want to go out?" he asks me.

"Sure," I like this new student already.

"Ok, well I have to go to class but I'll see you at lunch?" he asks.

"Yes, meet me in the choir room," I say to him, he nods his head and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Bye," he says to me.

"Bye, see you later," I say dreamily.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I am now waiting for Sam in the choir room.

"Hey," he greets me as he walks through the door, he really rocks that surfer boy look with his blonde floppy straight hair.

"Hey," I reply.

We talk for most of our lunch period getting to know each other.

"Well, it's the last ten minutes of lunch," he says to me.

"So?" I ask him with a small flirtatious smile on my face.

"So do you want to make out for the last ten minutes or what?" he asks me with a flirtatious smile that matches mine on his face.

"Sure," I reply and I crawl over to him and straddle his hips. Our make out session has soon turned hot and heavy, so much so that we don't even hear the bell. His hands are playing with my tits making me gasp and moan with pleasure; we have kept our clothes on though.

Suddenly we hear someone cough and we jump apart.

"Rachel! I'm surprised at you. You get to class Sam. Rachel you stay here I want a word with you," he says this in an angry tone.

"What is it sir? We weren't doing anything wrong, we were making out. We're both single and there's no one else we are interested in so why can't we have a bit of fun?" I ask him.

"Because, any sort of sexual activity in a public place is illegal unless it is only kissing," he says to me.

"Yeah and we were only making out, it's not a crime you see people in the hallways doing it all the time, what's so different about me that you just have to have a go?" I ask him with attitude.

"The difference is that you kissed me yesterday and now you're onto someone else, well that is real nice of you," he says with an annoyed tone.

"Well I thought it was a waste of time being in love with you, when you wouldn't be able to be with me, and you most certainly wouldn't be able to satisfy my needs, you teachers are all about flipping sticking to the rules so I thought it would be better if I started to get fucked by someone else," I say this knowing it will test if he really wants to be with me or is using it as a reason to have a go.

"Im one of the few teachers who will break that rule because I genuinely like you, you have to know though, this is just like a friends with benefits type thing ok?" he says to me and I almost jump his bones there and then.

"Sure, we had better have rules," I say to him, showing I mean it by sticking to no one ever finding out.

"Yes, meet me in my office in an hour," he says and walks out.

I am inviting myself for a huge heap of trouble...

**Hope you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some people think that I rushed into Puck and Rachel but I have plans on making it a bumpy road for them, as for Rachel acting different, I like putting my own spin on characters I'm just saying. Also I didn't want to drag out the fact of Rachel and Puck not being together as this is a Puckleberry fic, thanks for reading.**

Rachel POV

"You wanted to see me Mr Puckerman?" I ask.

"Yes, take a seat," he replies, I know he wants this to look like a professional meeting so he is pulling out all the stops, "It has come to my attention that you have taken a liking to me?"

"Yes you already know this and now you want a friends with benefits relationship which is why I am here, to talk over the rules," I reply.

"The thing is Rachel, the more I think about it the more I feel uncomfortable, I don't know if I can trust you enough with this and I am not sure if I am able to trust myself, when I enter a friends with benefits relationship, I generally treat the girls like shit, I don't think that you deserve that kind of treatment Rachel. It is wrong on so many levels anyway, so I think we should forget about what I said. I said it when I was angry that I walked in on you and Sam, I guess I just forgot for a second that I was now a teacher and not a student," he says in a calm tone, though I can tell in his facial expression that he found that hard to say.

"You don't mean that Mr Puckerman, I can tell. I bet I'm all you can think about at the moment aren't I?" I goad at him.

"Rachel I think it's best if-" I cut him off with a kiss, he pulls away.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything then," I say to him.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't, but so much would be at stake, my job your high school career, everything would be on the line here, you're a senior right?" he asks me.

"Yes, my birthday is in three months and then I'll be legal," I reply.

"Just because you'll be legal doesn't mean anyone can know about this, it has to be kept on the down low forever, you got that, and there'll be only professional interaction within the school grounds we'll have to figure out a place to meet where no one will know I am your teacher, understand me?" he asks.

"Yes Mr Puckerman," I say to him.

"Oh and outside school you have to call me Puck, otherwise it'll look suspicious," he says to me.

"I don't like that though, I want to be able to scream your given name when we have sex and not your nickname," I say to him with a smirk on my face.

"Fine my name is Noah but you can only call me that off school premises you got that?" he asks.

"Yes Mr Puckerman, here's my number by the way," I say to him and hand over a piece of paper and then I strut out of his office and I can vaguely hear him say "fuck" as I'm leaving.

Now I have to wait for a text and to get myself some friends, then this year will definitely be a perfect senior year.

**So I know it was a short chapter but I needed to get this conversation out of the way, so what problems do you want to see them face and what friendships do you want to see in here, let me know by PM or reviews, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I haven't updated in a while, so here is the next chapter let me know what you all think.**

Rachel POV

I have decided that first of all I need to change my style, this look makes me look like a grandmother crossed with a toddler and I really don't think that it is attractive anymore, I don't know what I was thinking.

To make sure that I choose the right clothes I decide that I need to get some friends today.

I confidently walk up to Santana.

"Santana?" I say to her.

"What do you want?" she sneers.

"I want to change my style but I am not sure what would suit me and what wouldn't, I'm tired of being made fun of and I want to be just like everyone else. I want to have friends in my senior year, I want this year to be different," I say to her.

"Fine but only because, I want to get rid of annoying Berry so I can have some peace, and because I want to give my eyes a rest from that God awful argyle," she says to me.

"Thank you, we'll go straight after glee," I say to her.

"Sure see you then," she replies and walks off.

xxxxxGleexxxxx

After we finished shopping, we went to the food court.

We got what we wanted and then we sat down, after putting our huge amount of bags, safe under the table.

"Thanks for doing this Santana," I say to her.

"No biggie, you know what you're actually kinda awesome, I think that this could be the start of a new friendship," she says with a genuine smile.

"I think so too," I reply and then we talk about everything and anything, and just spend the next hour and a half getting to know each other.

Then she says, "Is that Mr Puckerman?"

I whip my head around and reply, "Yes it is, and he's walking in our direction." I have already changed my old style into new clothes out of Santana's insistence so I am wearing high waist jean shorts and a white and red top from Victoria Secrets.

"Rachel, Santana," Mr Puckerman says to us.

"Hey Mr Puckerman," I say to him and Santana waves.

"So you two look like you have just bought the entire Lima mall out," he comments.

"Yeah, not that it has anything to do with you but Rachel here has revamped her entire wardrobe," Santana says.

"Spent a lot of your parents money then I see," he says to me.

"Yeah, they go out of town a lot and are always on at me to treat myself, so this time I have, I may have gone a bit over board, like by literally everything new but I haven't bought something for myself out of the money they have left me ever, so I more than made up for it. We were leaving, see you tomorrow Puckerman," I say to him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he agrees and carries on to the food counters.

"Someone has a crush on the new teacher," Santana remarks.

"Oh please, I have been down that road once before, NEVER again," I say, "Though if I was a couple of years older I would totally let him screw my brains out." Once those words are out of my mouth I blush a bright red and Santana is just giggling.

"Yup, we're going to be great friends," she says.

xxxxxGleexxxxx

**Unknown Number: **You looked so fucking hot in the mall babe- Puck

**Me:** Thanks :) when Santana said entire wardrobe she meant it, bought a load of new lacy panties and thongs just for you ;)

**Noah: **Fuck, that's hot. What are you doing then babe?

**Me:**Thinking about ways you can fuck me

I can't believe I just wrote that.

**Noah: **You are going to be the death of me sexy

**Me: **Wanna know something else about me babe?

**Noah: **What?

**Me: **I don't have a gag reflex ;)

**Noah: **Fuck, I am so hard for you right now... look out your window

**Me: **Ok

I look out my window and there he is standing there in jeans and a button down shirt.

I race downstairs and unlock the door so that he can come in before anyone else see's him.

"What are you doing here Noah?" I ask him still in shock.

"I'm your new neighbour. Care to help me with the problem that you have created, sexy," he says gesturing down to his hard on.

"Fuck yes. This going to be amazing me being your neighbour, so easy for us to meet up," I say to him and then lead him upstairs...

**Hope you all liked it :) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ok I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I've had a lot going on and still do but I feel guilty about not updating. So this chapter Rachel and Puck have sex...**

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does!**

Rachel POV

I lead Noah upstairs by the hand, when we get to the top he stops us and kisses me passionately as if I was the first person he'd kissed in months; somehow I hardly think that was the case. I pull away and he looks at me confused, "Do you want to fuck me here or on a nice comfy bed?" I reply to his facial expression and lead him towards my bedroom. When we get in my room he pushes me up against my door and attacks my lips again this time grinding into my groin turning me on even more.

"Fuck, bed, now!" he says to me and carries me over to the bed and places me gently on it. Then instead of attacking my lips this time he attacks my neck. When someone kisses my neck it turns me on even more so I moan out, "too many clothes." And that's all it takes for him to take all my clothes off in under a minute leaving me in just my bra and matching thongs.

He looks at me, his eyes full of lust and he's panting from our heavy make-out session. My underwear is a sexy red and by the looks of the tent that is so prominent in his pants I think it's done the trick. "Fuck you look so good, so fucking sexy." And then he takes off my bra to start giving attention to my breasts. While he is sucking on one his hand is playing with the other and then he swaps over. Then when he's satisfied he's given enough attention to my breasts he starts trailing kisses down my stomach, my arousal is practically dripping through my red thong, I'm so turned on.

When he gets to my thong he hooks his fingers in the material and drags them down my legs, "Fuck you're soaked." He says as he takes in my glistening pussy. The next thing I know he is plunging two fingers in my soaking wet pussy and starts moving them back and for my hips meeting his fingers thrust for thrust. Then he attaches his mouth over my clit and starts flicking it with his tongue. The pleasure is unbearable and I can't control myself when I fall over the edge chanting "Noah" over and over again. When I've calmed down I sit up on my knees and take off his shirt and then unbutton his jeans, I look up at him through hooded eyes before pulling his jeans down and off throwing them somewhere in the room.

"Gone commando I see, fuck you're so big Noah," I moan out and then lean my head down towards his big cock. I take in his dick inch by inch until it's all in my mouth, I swallow around it and repeat this motion a few times before Noah says, "Fuck Rach if you want to get onto the main event then you had better stop what you're doing before this is over before it has even started."

He flips us over and rolls a condom on his dick. He pushes himself inside me and I wince in pain, "Fuck you never told me you were a virgin."

"I'm sorry I thought it would put you of, please move im ready now," I reply and with that Noah starts to thrust in and out at a reasonable pace before I hook my legs around his waist pushing him in deeper and at a new angle. "Oh god Noah it feels so good faster please, oh fuck," I moan out. It's not long before he can feel my muscles beginning to clench around his cock letting him know I'm close. He reaches in-between us and begins to rub my clit hard and fast after another minute of this I fall over the edge and he comes right behind me.

The room is filled with constant "Oh Noah" and "Fuck that feels so good". When we have both come down from our highs he pulls out and disposes of the condom. I lay there waiting for him to come back in, and when he does he begins putting his clothes back on again.

"What are you doing Noah? My dad's are out of town you don't need to rush home yet," I say finding it hard to hide the disappointment in my voice that he's leaving right after he took my virginity.

"Friends with benefits we said and that's what this is, just sex a quick fuck and im out of here again, no cuddling or any of that other crap just a quick fumble and im gone," he says to me in a straight forward tone. By this point he has finished getting dressed and says, "I'll let myself out." and with that he's gone.

I can't believe he would just leave like that, yes I know we said friends with benefits but I thought he'd be nicer than this to me.

I fall asleep with tears running down my cheeks, realising that this man may not be so different to the guys my age after all and actually really doesn't care about my feelings.

**So please don't hate me about how Puck acted, I know this chapter was basically just sex but I hope you all enjoyed it. Any other friendships you guys want to see? And should Rachel try to focus her attention on Sam and try to get over Puck before she goes back to him, should she be mad at him for a while? Let me know if you have time, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed and read my story so far. I have had some great responses and the next few chapters will be based around an idea that HiN4-cH4n has given me. I hope you like this chapter. I have college and a lot going on so if I am slow updating I am very sorry. I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

I wake up at 6:00a.m. when my alarm goes off. I remember last night's events immediately and sadness washes over me again, I get up and look at myself in the mirror. Time to give myself a good talking to.

"Rachel Berry you need to shape up, he told you he was a dick and you still slept with him. Look at this as a good thing rather than a bad, it felt good, and maybe a bit of fun is what you need right now. He may act like a dick, but you need to play him at his own game, you need to act like you don't care, and be just as carefree as him. Get a grip Rachel, and show him that last night was as meaningless to you as it was to him, show him whose boss," once I've finished giving myself a pep talk I feel much better and realise that what I just told myself was true, I do need a bit of fun in my life and he is just how I am going to get it.

XXXXGLEEXXXX

I walk into school, in another new outfit. I am wearing a pair of dark, high waist jeans, a blue and white low cut vest top which shows my new found cleavage and is tucked into my jeans and for shoes I am wearing white sandals. As I walk to my locker, I feel everyone's eyes on me, the boys wolf whistle as they check out my boobs and my behind. When I get to my locker Santana is there waiting for me.

"Hey, looking good Berry, I think everyone is very thankful for this dramatic wardrobe change," she greets me.

"Uhh thanks, so we really are friends now?" I ask her.

"Of course, your fun and now you're smoking hot too, what more could I ask for. Britt has been nagging me for ages to be friends with you and I just couldn't see how awesome you really are, hopefully this is going to be a start of something really amazing though right Berry?" she asks me.

"Yeah hopefully," I say with a smile on my face and close my locker just as the first bell rings, "I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye Berry," she replies and we both go our separate ways. My first class is maths, when I get to the door I see Noah standing there waiting for the class to come in. My proper teacher must be off sick or something so Noah must be my sub.

When I walk into the class room, I make sure I look confident, there's some cat calls and wolf whistles from the back of the class and I wink at them before I sit down. Noah looks at me and his eyes have clearly darkened with lust, which only means one thing I am already getting to him.

Sam walks into the class and notices me, he sits in the seat next to mine and I can feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. Once Noah's back is turned Sam hands me a note, I give him as questioning look before turning my attention to the note he just handed me.

It said:

_You look beautiful, so how about that date we said we'd go on? Xx_

I take a moment and think about it I decide to say back:

**Thank you, sure I'd love to I don't want nothing too serious though how about we start off as friends first? I'd like to really get to know you first. Xx **

I hand it back to him, happy with my answer, I don't know what is going on with Noah and I so it's best that Sam and I start off as friends first I don't want to hurt him. He hands me the note again and this time it said:

_Sure, I'll mail you on Facebook with the details ok? Xx_

I just turn to him and nod this time rather than answering him. After the lesson is finally over I get up to leave straight away but Noah stops me in my tracks, "Rachel a word please."

When everyone is out of the classroom I say, "What is it Mr Puckerman? I am going to be late for my next class." Knowing full well I have a free period next, I just don't want to seem too eager.

"Last night..." he begins but I cut him off.

"Was amazing, you are a good fuck I'll give you that. Every time I think about it I feel myself get that bit more ready for you again," I say, I know I didn't want to sound too eager but this is way too good to resist. I notice his eyes have darkened that bit more and are trailing up my body.

"Well I know for a fact that you have a free period now and not another class I already checked, so how about you help me with the little problem your outfit created and I'll help you out in return?" he says beginning to close the gap between us. Time to up my game.

I move my face closer to his lips, so they're almost touching and then I whisper, "Rules are rules sir, you're going to have to wait." And with that I walk out the door, I hear him sigh in frustration and I smirk to myself. Maybe I can have a good time after all.

I have just had an idea for a new song to go with my new image for Glee club that will have Noah right where I want him; I just need to find Santana and Britt to help me out.

XXXXGLEEXXXX

Now I have Santana and Britt helping me out with my new song and we have choreographed it and went to buy outfits from Victoria Secrets at lunch it is time to perform it to the Glee club. Our outfits a grey skirts that may as well be belts and bikini tops pink for me and green for Santana and Britt we figured we'd get away with bikinis rather than actual bras. Once we know everyone is already in the choir room including Noah we cue the band to start playing the music to Dirrty by Christina Aguilera.

_**Santana:**_**  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Rachel), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
**

**Rachel:  
Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire in the room  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) **_**[7x]**_****

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's packed  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

_**[Santana:]**_**  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Rachel, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
**

**Rachel:  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

Our dancing was basically us grinding against each other and I have to admit I liked grinding with San. We also made a lot of sex moves on all fours and showed off a lot of our pink and green thongs. Noah is clearly turned on but makes a quick recovery.

"What was that?" he demanded to know.

"Well I'm just showing everyone I have changed, I'm hot now and much more open minded and I wanted to show everyone just how much," I answer and the glee club was still in awe.

"I thought you of all people should know what is appropriate and what isn't and this most certainly isn't! Pull a stunt like this again and I'll kick you out, you got that imagine what people must think of me if they'd seen that they'd think I was encouraging you to do this sort of thing! You know what class dismissed," he rants and everyone rushes out of there.

"You know what guys I left my bag in there totally forgot I'd left it there for after our performance I'll see you tomorrow," I say to Santana and Britt and head back to the choir room.

When I get to the choir room, Noah is still in there. "Hey, I forgot my bag," I say bringing him out of his thoughts. I had shut the doors as I didn't know what would be said and the last thing I needed was other people on my back.

"You're not going anywhere," he growls and I realise it's because he's so turned on. He comes over to me grabs the back of my head and kisses me roughly, frantically and to be quite honest the sexiest I've ever been kissed. He's pulling my hair a bit and pulls away when air becomes necessary kissing my neck but being careful not to leave marks.

"What about the rules," I say through pants.

"Fuck them, I need you and I need you now," he replies in between kisses on my neck. As I am still in my costume there's not much clothing to be taken off. He takes my bikini top off and palms it roughly, I like this being rough business I'm so wet. I reach down to take my skirt off but Noah stops me, "I want to fuck you with it on," he growls and I moan at his words. He picks me up while attacking my neck again and takes me to the piano.

"We're gonna have to be quick, but I need to fuck you on the piano so you have a reminder of what your pussy's missing every time you're in here, you'll ache for me, be drenched for me, you're gonna want me to screw your brains out every chance we get," he says in a voice dripping in sex.

"Fuck," I moan at his words. He rips of my thongs and takes them between his teeth.

"They're drenched, they taste so fucking good," he says appreciatively and then dips a finger through my folds, "Fuck you're so wet you're dripping down your thighs." He's not just saying it for dirty talk either he's being serious. He quickly takes his big cock out of his jeans and rolls a condom on it he palms it a few times before climbing on top of me on the piano. He thrusts into me hard without warning and begins to fuck me hard and fast. After a while he flips us over so that I can ride him. I'm moaning now constantly I'm so close and he knows it and reaches in between our bodies to rub my clit fast and I begin to play with my tits pulling at my nipples, twisting them, these combined sensations send me over the edge and I come and scream "Oh my fucking god that feels so fucking good," and I bring him over the edge too and he's moaning "fuck" over and over again.

Once we've come down from our highs, I put my bikini top back on, grab my bag, and call over my shoulder as I'm walking out the door, "Thanks for that extra vocal lesson I'll see you tomorrow Mr Puckerman."

Well that was fun and I've let him know I only want sex. This could be the start of something very sexy and it could be a chance to be very experimental too.

**This is the longest chapter I've written for this story I think, I hope you liked it and like where this is going. I want Rachel and Puck to have an experimental sexual relationship so if you have any ideas what they could do let me know. Also I added a hint that Rachel liked grinding with Santana in the song, would anyone want to see something happen between them while Rachel is feeling experimenting? Let me know what you all think if you have time that is. thank you again for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so some of you guys want to see some Pezberry action and here it is with a sprinkle of Britt added in! There won't be a relationship thing though it will be an experiment thing, a reviewer said that they wouldn't do anything because their friends but you will be surprised the stories I hear these days about parties shows that the kind of scenario I am going to do is actually quite common. I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter, and if you have any suggestions on how they can experiment rather than doing the same old thing it would be more than welcome just let me know and I'll try my best. Ok so on with the chapter hope you enjoy... oh yeah I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

Once I get home I realise its Friday and it lifts my mood even more if that is possible. I smirk thinking about the piano sex, fuck that was hot. I decide to ring Santana and see if we're doing anything this weekend.

I dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"Hey Berry what up?" Santana answers.

"I was wondering, are we doing anything this weekend?" I ask her.

"Actually yes we are, I was just going to call you actually we're having a sleepover, you, me and Britt, there'll be plenty of alcohol and a free house so come over whenever you're ready," she answers me and I find myself extremely excited.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff and I'll be over," I reply and we say our goodbyes and then I hang up to get ready.

I get my stuff together, touch up my makeup and sort out my hair then I'm ready to go.

XXXXGLEEXXXX

"Truth or dare Rachel?" Santana asks. We're both tipsy and even on our way to getting drunk by now, Britt has just fallen asleep so it's just me and San now.

I take a sip of my cocktail and reply, "Truth."

"Have you ever done anything with a girl and if you have what was it and if not would you want to?" Santana asks me, the questions have been fairly sexual all night and I have found myself getting wet hearing them talking about their sexual encounters and makes me all the more eager to experiment.

"No I haven't done anything with a girl but I would be willing too, after all we're young, free, sexy, single and ready to experiment right?" I reply and realise I basically just invited her to have sex with me, that I'd be willing to, and I also realise that I'm being completely honest, I am curious.

"Oh really? Was that an invitation Berry?" Santana smirks at me and I notice her squeeze her thighs together at the very thought of it.

"It might of been, Truth or dare?" I reply.

"Dare," she replies with a sexy glint in her eye.

"I dare you to kiss me," I dare her and I've barely taken a breath when she pounces on me, straddling me and kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Wow she's a really good kisser; her lips are so soft and plump. She swipes her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry, I open my mouth wider allowing her tongue to enter my mouth. We kiss like this for a while longer until air becomes necessary.

We look at each other and she attacks my neck, nipping it and sucking it but leaving no marks. She takes off my top and bra and takes in my boobs. She begins to pay attention to one of my boobs with her mouth and the other she begins to play with, nipping and sucking.

"That feels so good San," I say to her and she begins to pepper kisses down the valley of my breasts all the way down to my pussy. She takes off my jeans and my red thong and begins to kiss the inside of my thighs. She swipes a finger through my slit and mutters, "You're so fucking wet." And with that she pushes two fingers in my entrance and I moan at the feel. She soon sets a pace and is thrusting hard and fast realising this is how I liked to be fucked. She can tell I'm close so she moves her mouth to my clit and sucks real hard and that's all I need to send me over the edge.

"Fuck," I moan as I come.

Once I have come down from my high I realise that Santana must have a problem. I quickly strip her naked and begin to suck on her tits. She tastes so good I can't wait any longer to taste more of her I travel down to her drenched pussy and take a long lick, "Fuck you taste so good San," I say to her but then move my head away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asks clearly confused as to why I stopped. Instead of answering her I straddle her hips and sink down making our pussy lips touch.

I begin to make small movements at first then she grabs hold of my hips she's moaning constantly now and so am I the friction of our pussies feels so good. I decide to change the movement and begin to rotate my hips in circles instead and this clearly feels even better because we get louder. We're so lost in our own little sexy time that we don't realise that Britt is completely naked fingering herself and adding to our moans.

"Fuck I'm coming!" Santana all but screams, I follow after her and it's only when we've come down from our highs that we realise that Britt is fucking herself, hard and fast we can tell she's almost there so I race over and begin to play with her tits and Santana joins me by rubbing Britt's clit and that's all she needs to go over the edge.

XXXXGLEEXXXX

We wake up with hangovers and then look at each other and I say, "Last night was fun."

"Yeah it was, it was nice experimenting with you," Santana smirks.

"Yes you too, at least now we can say we're experienced," I say, I mean come on most girls have fucked each other these days.

XXXXGLEEXXXX

I log onto facebook when I get home and see that I have a new inbox from Sam.

Sam: ** so when do you fancy going on that date? Xxx**

Me: _how about next weekend? I am hung-over and not sure how much fun I'll be around xxx_

Ok so that wasn't strictly true, I do want to go out with him it's just the way I'm feeling if Noah calls I'm likely going to fuck him again.

My computer makes a noise letting me know I have a new message.

Sam: **Sure I'll look forward to it, Breadstix ok for you? Xxx**

Me: _I'm looking forward to it xxx_

With that I sign out of Facebook. I go to the bathroom to put my toothbrush back from when I took it to Santana's last night ad strip down to my bright pink thong and matching bra when my phone rings.

I look at the caller ID and see that it's Noah.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey so how about I come over, I'm so hard for you it hurts baby," he says to me, if I wasn't so eager for another round then I would've turned him down for the way he asked me, I think I may have a problem or something I think I'm addicted to sex.

"Well I was about to go in the shower, but we could shower together if you'd like?" I suggest to him in a sexy tone letting him know that I mean business.

"I'm outside," he replies and I rush down to answer the door. I live in a quiet neighbourhood so it's rare for people to be out which is why I took the chance of not covering up. I open the door and there he is in a wife beater and a pair of shorts, when he sees what I am wearing he rushes inside and shuts the door.

"Fuck, you look so fucking hot, anyone could've seen you out there," he says huskily.

"Part of the fun though right?" I say and rush upstairs him following behind me.

"Your ass looks so good bouncing up and down in my face as you run," he says and I feel myself getting even more wet. When I get to the top of the stairs I take off my bra and panties and notice he's started stripping himself off too. he finishes getting undressed and then I lead him to my bathroom. I turn the shower on for it to be warm enough when we get in.

I kiss him hard and rough and then kneel down on the floor. I take him in bit by bit, until his cock hits the back of my throat. I swallow around him and begin to draw him back out of my mouth again.

"Fuck baby I want to feel your hot come squirt down my throat, I need to taste you, your cock's so yummy already I just need more," I say while using my hand while im saying it. He moans at my words and I go back to sucking on his cock again I can tell he's close now so I pull away again and say, "Cum for me, let me drink you, let me taste your hot tasty cum." I put him back in my mouth and two sucks later I feel his hot cum squirting to the back of my throat. Once I'm sure that I've had all he has to offer I take him out of my mouth and lead him to the shower. We both step in and he runs a finger up my slit.

"So fucking wet for me all the fucking time," he says his voice dripping in lust.

He rolls a condom on and quickly thrusts in to me. He fucks me hard and fast, the water of the shower makes the friction even better. After a while I can feel myself going over the edge, "Come Rachel," he orders me and I do I come the hardest I ever have before and bring him along for the ride with me.

Once we're all cleaned up, we get dressed and he leaves again but not before saying "Thanks, see you soon."

**Ok so I know this chapter had a lot of smut in it, but next chapter will be a bit different, let me know what you all think and this is my first time writing femslash so I am not sure about it. I hope you all liked it; the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again, and if you have any ideas you want me to write just let me know.**


End file.
